


Dreams

by BlakeStorm



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Nightmares, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: The Dream Stalker may have finally met his match.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea during a Halloween movie marathon. I'm glad could finish it in time for my favorite holiday. I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

She laid down in bed at a relatively early time that night. For once she got to sleep with very little trouble, compared to normal. There was something about tonight that was strangely relaxing. Thinking about it now, it bothered her slightly at just how easy it was to get to sleep.  
It wasn't long before she realized she was dreaming. She found herself on a train. She looked around and saw... nobody. Not one other person. Just her, sitting on a bench of a rapid moving traincar.  
She stood up and moved forward slowly. As she progressed, she heard a noise behind her; like something sharp against the wall. She whipped around and saw a movement in the shadows.  
She reached in her pocket for her knife, but instead found nothing. She could feel fear swell up deep inside. She didn't let show, she thought it would make her look weak to whatever was lurking in the dark. She took a deep breath and slowly turned back towards the door. As she took a step forward, the door stretched farther from her. The closer she got to the door, the farther away it got from her. She picked up her pace, hoping to out run it, only to no avail.  
As she broke into a run to catch the door, the hallway went dark; and she ran into him. There was just enough light in the traincar to reveal his torn up red and green striped Christmas sweater. 

"Krueger." She whispered in horror. 

"Surprise, bitch!" He said as he raised a gloved hand in the air. 

She let a whimpered scream escape as Krueger swiped his claw at her. She fell back against the floor and rolled.  
She rolled until she hit a wall. She looked up expecting to see him but he was gone again, and so was the traincar.  
Instead she was in a dimly lit room. The only other thing that occupied the space with her was an old corded phone that reminded her strangely of the one from that old Adam West Batman show. She stood up and looked around the room, part of her hoping to find him.  
She jumped slightly when the phone began ringing. She took a deep breath and brushed her red hair out of her eyes. The phone continued ringing. 

"I'm gonna regret this." She said, and with a lot of hesitation she approached it. 

The closer she got the louder the ringing got. She reached out towards the phone when she heard her name being whispered. She whipped around to face the corner she thought it came from. Behind her there was another noise. A god awful noise like nails on a chalkboard, only amplified.  
She whipped to that corner to find nothing when suddenly, 

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Krueger whispered in her ear. 

This time she let out a full scream and leaped forward, turning around towards him. 

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" He asked, slowly raising his glove. 

"Has..has anyone ever told you how butt-ass ugly you are?" She returned, letting some of that Winchester attitude out. 

"You're funny, Bitch. Such a shame your gonna die!" 

"Don't be so sure about that, Krueger. This is my dream." She said as she pulled a lightsaber out of nowhere. 

"It may be your dream, but it's my world!" He pulled his glove up and lunged at her. 

As she swiped her lightsaber at him, he sliced the blade with his claws, tearing it apart. She swung her broken hilt at him and he shoved her backwards.  
She stumbled backwards into yet another world, this one a canyon. She looked up and saw him on the ledge of the canyon. 

"Get ready, Bitch." He spoke softly. He spread massive bat-like leathery wings out from his back. 

"Come and get me..Bitch!" She said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and armor suddenly covered her body and a sword and shield filled her hands. 

Krueger swooped down from the canyon top and swiped at her. She blocked him with her shield. He flew up into the sky, spreading his wings fully in front of the full moon, casting a demonic shadow across her before swooping down again.  
This time she swung her sword. With one mighty swing she chopped his wing off.  
Krueger hit ground hard, his hat flying off and his leathery wings dissolving. He picked himself up out of the dirt and turned to face her. 

"You're gonna pay for that!" He screamed. 

She swung at him again, and he waved violently. Her armor and sword vanished and she flew backwards into the canyon wall. She groaned in pain as he closed the gap between them. Rage and fury filled his face and his eyes glowed in a horrible, demonic yellow. 

"First!" Krueger screamed as he stormed towards her. "I'm gonna pluck every goddamn red hair from your fucking head! Next, I'm gonna cut each of your fingers off one by one! Then-" 

"Hey, Krueger!" A voice shouted from behind. 

Freddy spun his head around towards the voice that appeared out of nowhere.

"We're gonna have to talk about the butter knives." Dean Winchester said coolly as he pulled the trigger of the Colt. 

Fire shot from the barrel as the bullet left. Freddy Krueger's eyes widened as the bullet entered him. Lightning flashed above the canyon, the ground cracked open and fire spit from ground as the Dream Demon dropped dead.  
The three of them woke up in a motel room; Sam and Dean on the floor and her on the bed. Sam and Dean stood up off the ground. Dean looked at his brother and her.

"That was cool." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

"I could've taken care of myself, Dean." She told the boys.

"We know you could've, Charlie." Sam returned back. 

"But we still worry about you, Kid." Dean added, letting emotion fill his voice behind the tough attitude he was still trying to play. 

"I love you guys." Charlie said getting out of bed to give the brothers a hug. 

"It's what we're here for." Dean said as wrapped his arms around her. 

"We're always here when you need us, Charlie." Sam said wrapping her up in a hug. 

She hoped that was always true.


End file.
